Ace y Pato en descarga
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: A causa de una bomba de hormonas alienigena, ellos se encontraran en un lió extraordinario, slash muy duro y para personas con amplio criterio, no esta relacionado con LU expansion.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor:**

_**Aunque me tope con un temporal bloqueo con TECH LOVE no significa que haya abandonado ese relato, este no es ni continuación ni precuela sino una idea de una situación lemon. Y con lemon Quero decir que sera muy pero muy acida…**_

**Notas capítulo:**

__

**Aquí los LOONATICS se ven forzados a aterrizar en un planeta que resulta ser el nuevo hogar de las APOCAZONAS, sin saber lo que les espera ahí.**

El lugar era hermosamente extraño, ya que aquella estancia estaba conformada en su totalidad de plantas que hacían de muebles, incluso no tardo mucho Ace en notar que estas reaccionaban intuitivamente a las necesidades del usuario de la estancia, ya que el tuvo el deseo de sentarse ,( ya que habían tenido un día agitado y no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo desde que chocaron en aquel mundo), y en ese instante una flor seméjate a una orquídea se abrió, el líder de los Loonatics tuvo cierta renuencia a utilizar tan extraño asiento pero al final pudo mas el cansancio que su prudencia. Pato lo miraba algo desencajado por la frustración de la situación que enfrentaban, sobretodo la idea de encotrarce aislado junto al conejo le era en esos momentos particularmente incomoda. Lo peor era que el era responsable al 100% de esto.

HACE UNAS HORAS:

Todo comenzó cuando por accidente se vieron forzados a aterrizar en un planeta, a causa de una anomalía en el tune dimensional controlado por el planeta BLANC, su nave sufrió averías y fue un aterrizaje forzoso, para su sorpresa habían aterrizado en NEW APOCALIPSO, provocando un alboroto en una festividad muy solemne de las apocazonas. Lexi tuvo que intervenir ante los reclamos de la Reina Athena. Y no era para menos ya que al parecer el infortunio siempre llega a estas mujeres alienígenas cada vez que se encuentra con los héroes más locos del Universo. Ya cuando los ánimos se hubieron clamado la misma reina alien les dio un tour por sus nuevos dominios, el cual siguió hasta llegar a los sembradíos donde unas extrañas frutas brillantes como el oro llamaron la atención de Pato, quien se separo del grupo, Ace no tardo mucho en notar esto y volteando hacia atrás lo ve tomando de la planta una de estas frutas doradas.

-¿Qué haces? dije que no debemos tocar nada…recuerda que nada aquí es ordinario si es de las apocazonas…

-¡ Mira, brilla como si fuera de oro!

-propio de ti, si no brilla como oro no te llamaría la atención.-dijo cínicamente el conejo.

-quien te escuche pensaría que soy un pato avaro- contesto molesto ante la critica

-si no se de donde sacarían semejante idea.-siguió diciendo el conejo con el mismo tono

-pero aunque es dorada, es suave, incluso puedo sumir mis dedos en ella.

Ni tardo ni perezoso Ace quiso probar sentir la textura del extraño fruto. En efecto era muy blanda como si estuviera rellena de agua incluso recuperaba su forma original después de unos segundos de haber sido presionada. Pato al sentir en peligro su propiedad sobre su hermoso fruto dorado lo aparto de enfrente de Ace.

-¡oye! ¡consigue el tuyo!

-¿estas conciente de que es tan solo un fruto?

Pero en ese momento Pato se percato de que que el fruto se estaba expandiendo y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, este les exploto en la cara. Dejándolos completamente embarrados de un líquido viscoso y apestoso como el infierno.

-¡ Asco! – dijo Pato al sentir el asqueroso olor

-¡NO!-grito la reina alien al ver lo ocurrido

-Chicos ¿Qué les paso…? …guacala!-dijo Lexi al notar el olor

-¡ Que asco…-exclamo Tech , ya que era el que mas sufría con esto a causa de su extremadamente sensible olfato- es como si llevaran una semana de muertos… voy a vomitar!

-Cálmate –Tech-solo-respira-hondo-y-se-te-irán-los-ascos- le dijo Rev al verlo poniéndose mas verde que de costumbre

-Si respiro hondo mes asqueare mas…- en ese instante Tech abono las plantas con su desayuno del día.

En ese momento sonaron las alarmas de peligro biológico de los trajes de Ace y Pato. Y en ese momento comprendieron por que…

-¡ Pato! ¡tu traje se esta corroyendo! ¡también el mió!

-¡NO…SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN Y GUAPO PARA MORIR DE ESTE MODO!- grito el pato mientras luchaba por quitarse el liquido de encima, inútilmente.

-¡TECH HAZ ALGO!

-¡No puedo hacer nada, no se que tipo de corrosivo es…no se como contra réstalo!

Al escuchar esto todos entraron en pánico, y Ace al sentir que aquella viscosidad ya había tocado su piel, grito aterrado…no quería morir de ese modo… era horrible… en un instante los gritos separo .

-Se paro…no… solo esta corroyendo el traje- dijo al notar que su piel estaba intacta… -

¿ no vamos a morir?-pregunto el palmípedo con incredulidad

-Creo que no…- dijo Ace extrañado de estar ileso

-¡NO VAMOS A MORIR!- instante abrazo al conejo, para momentos después hacerlo a un lado- ¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!

-Pero si tu fuiste el que me abrazo…

-No se ni por que lo hice…¡pero ni creas que se repetirá!

-¿pero porque derritió nuestros trajes solamente?

-porque las encimas del fruto sexua corroen material inorgánico-explico Atenía con un rostro de antipatía por el comportamiento histérico del grupo…-Esto es un problema… ustedes se fueron expuestos al fruto…

-¿como que un problema?-estas palabras inquietaron a la conejita del traje rosa con negro- ¿acaso están en peligro?

-No solo que es un problema…ya que este fruto tiene propiedades que solo nosotras podemos aprovechar pero me temo que en hombres… sus propiedades se verán potencializadas. Ustedes dos tendrán que ser aislados del resto del grupo…

-Un momento… tal vez usted sea la máxima autoridad en este mundo…-comenzó a protestar Ace,-pero no significa que podamos confiar en usted después de lo ocurrido la primera vez que nos encontramos…¿no pretenderá ponernos a dormir como la ultima vez?

-Ace ve con ella- le dijo Lexi

-¿Qué?

-Athena no es mala , recuerda que esa vez fue porque estaban temerosas, aquí no tienen razones para hacernos daño…

-No se…

-No te preocupes… por nosotros estaremos bien.

Al final tuvo que escuchar a Lexi e ir con Athena y Pato , pero no sin antes…

-Hey, Doc…toma una muestra de esta porquería y analízala , si descubres que nos han mentido sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Viendo lo que había ocurrido con los trajes, Tech tomo una hoja de forma palmeada y la uso como envoltorio, lo que resulto muy bien para este fin… y lo guardo sin que Lexi lo notara.

PRESENTE:

En aquella habitación había una cascada, la cual aprovecharon para bañar sus cuerpos cubiertos por aquel liquido apestoso.

-¡Agggh…que asqueroso! – se quejaba Pato quien todavía seguía bañándose-¡por mas que me enjuago, aun sigo apestando.

-Ni que lo digas..Pato…esta peste es peor que la de Pierre Le'peste- comento Ace mientras se secaba el cuerpo

-eso no lo tienes que decir , tuve la desagradable oportunidad de percibir su nauseabunda colonia- le respondió Pato, mientras salía de debajo de la cascada.

Por unos momentos el palmípedo contemplo a Ace secándose, frotando su peludo pero bien formado cuerpo con esa toalla; en ese momento Pato sacudió la cabeza, como luchando por extraer de ella cualquier pensamiento extraño y se propuso en hablar de lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

-Sabes hay algo que he estado pensando, desde la primera vez que nos encontramos con estas mujeres

-¿En que?- le pregunto Ace simplemente por compromiso

-Nunca te haz preguntado que es lo que hacen ellas en privado…tu sabes…sus hombres son vegetales…entonces, solo les queda satisfacerse entre ellas mismas

-¿Estas queriendo decir…?

-¡Si! Tienen orgías lesbicas (slurrrg)-dijo mientras se lamía falazmente el pico.

-¡Que pervertido eres! No se porque te estoy escuchando…- reclamo Ace mientras su rostro se ponía rojo, se notaba que había tenido pensamientos impuros por la imagen mental.

-Vamos conejo, no te pongas así, es lo mas natural, todas las especies inteligentes tienen algo en común…lo cachondas en la cama. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que en estos momentos, por ahí … un par de apocazonas se han reunido después de una faena , una le dice cositas picantes a la otra en el oído mientras comienzan a acariciarse y besarse. Las palabras de Pato Peligro provocaron que Ace se sintiera excitado , al grado de que tuvo una pequeña erección que tuvo que ocultar con su toalla.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, veo que te gusto mucho lo que te conté

-Ya párale a tu perversión se nota que debiste dedicarte a escribir para el cine porno!

-Uuuuf…esta toalla, ahora apesta tanto como yo…uuuuf- dijo Pato al momento de arrojarla sin notar que esta caería sobre la cabeza de Ace.

-¡Cuidado!

-Jejejeje, disculpa.

Entonces Ace se quito la toalla, la olfateo unos segundos que se convirtieron en un par de minutos, mientras que sus ojos se adormilaban y se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Sabes, lo estuve pensando un poco.

- ¿ en que pensabas?

-En eso que dijiste, sobre las apocazonas, tiene querencia, ellas y sus hombres se separaron evolutivamente, es natural que busquen placer entre ellas si estos no se lo pueden proporcionar "sus hombres".

-Eso era…ese era el punto que quería dejar claro ¿ahora lo entiendes?

-sabes , acabo de notar que el olor es diferente viniendo de alguien mas.

-¿en serio?

- si quieres, te presto mi toalla, puedes oler.

Dijo Ace al momento de arrojarle su propia toalla a Pato, este estuvo un poco renuente a hacerlo en un principio, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a percibir aquel agradable aroma, podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba por aquel estimulo a sus sentidos y como sentía una gama de sensaciones placenteras, estaba tan absorto en esto que no noto que Ace se había acercado demasiado, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que sus propias pupilas se encontraban dilatadas. Como si se encontraran en cierta forma drogados. Pato comenzó a acariciar su rostro con la toalla .

Y repentinamente Ace le extendió uno de sus brazos hacia su compañero. El cual no tardo mucho en comenzar a olfatearlo, intoxicado por aquel maravilloso aroma, i antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta se encontraban fundidos en caricias mientras se olían mutuamente, estaban excitados el uno por el otro… hasta que…

-¡¿Qué carajos estas haciendo?-exclamo Pato al momento de empujar a Ace

-Solo quiero oler tus plumas un poco mas- dijo Ace al momento de abrazarlo frontalmente, estrechando sus caderas y rozando sus genitales, incluso Pato pudo notar sus intenciones de besarlo, pero en ese momento lo volvió a empujar y se desvaneció.

-¡No se que pasa contigo, pero te calmas o te calmo…!-dijo el palmípedo poniéndose en guardia.

-Olvidas quien te enseño a pelear…fui yo- y en una serie de movimientos excelentemente ejecutados Ace sujeto de atrás a su compañero emplumado y puso su barbilla en su cuello- sabes ya comprendí la razón por la que nos aislaron, el fruto… es algún tipo de afrodisíaco…

CONTINUARA…

**Notas finales:**

__

**Apenas comienza, espero que les este gustando y porfa mande comentarios ya que me siento frustrada sin ellos… y pronto seguiré con las desventuras amorosas de Tech estén al pendiente. **


	2. Chapter 2

__

Aqui dejo solos a Ace y a Pato para mostrarles que esta haciendo Tech quien tambien fue contaminado con la muestra que tomo del conejo. Pero lo importante sera que Rev buscara una reconcileacion despues de una pelea entre ellos. Habra una probadita de lemon.

Estaba oscureciendo en aquel mundo. El resto del grupo se encontraba en una extraña la nave, preocupados por el destino de sus compañeros. Lexi se había también separado del grupo y se había quedado en compañía de la reina apocazona, Tech se encontraba inquieto sin siquiera saber la causa, y decidió salir de la nave por un momento y se quedo por unos momentos parado ahí sin siquiera comprender lo que le estaba pasando, contemplo por unos momentos su garra derecha el guante estaba carcomido. Se sentía como todo un tonto ya que había dejado accidentalmente que un poco de aquella sustancia le cayera, esta ya había tocado su piel la solo que a diferencia de lo ocurrido esa tarde el olor nauseabundo había desaparecido dejando uno que le era embriagante, incluso en esos momentos, afuera de la nave, el coyote se acerco su el dorso de su garra a su nariz y comenzó a olfatear , el olor seguía ahí , tan delicioso como antes, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba a medida que pasaban los minutos, reconocía el aroma, ya que había llevado cerca de tres años de percibirlo, pero en ningún momento este lo había excitado como en estos momentos, y en un momento todo dejo de serle de importancia, la nave averiada, el análisis de aquella muestra, o el hecho de estar contaminado con ella… solo deseaba entregarse a esa extraña pasión que le recorría el cuerpo. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a lamer su propia garra , imaginando que era el cuerpo de alguien, pasando su lengua por su pecho bien formado mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía por aquel deleite y sus manos buscaban aquellos magníficos punto para estimular su deseo. En su mente solo eso existía, deseo de aquella persona y por aquel cuerpo, disfrutar de el y dejarse disfrutar, en su mente solo existían ellos dos y nadie mas.

-aaaash… Se mió…-susurraba mientras lamía su garra , sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y su rostro reflejando su libido, en verdad había perdido la noción de la que estaba haciendo y en ese instante dijo el nombre de aquella persona a la que estaba tomando en su mente…- Ace… goza conmigo… shiiiiis…

-¿Tech?

Esta interrupción lo saco de golpe de su trance sintiendo como si le hubieran robado un momento grandioso. Volteo a ver quien era el intruso y encontró a Rev que lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿ Que – haces- aquí – afuera? En – estos- momentos- yo- te- hacia- en- el- adentro- analizando- esa- cosa.- Te- sientes- bien- creí -ver –que- te- lamías- la- garra -pero –que- tontería- para- que- te-ibas - a- lamer- la- garra – eso- no- es- propio- de- ti.

El coyote lo observo unos momentos, se sentía incomodo y repentinamente se acordó de que no debía dejas que el correcaminos viera su roído guante y lo oculto lo mas rápido que pudo. Y en ese momento contesto.

-Solo es que me sentí repentinamente enclaustrado adentro de la nave.

- ¿En- serio?- Eso- me- sorprende- ya- que- cuando- estas- en- el- laboratorio- o- en- uno- de -tus –portátiles- no- hay- forma- de- sacarte- de- ahí,- oye- mira- las- lunas- de este- planeta.

Y en este instante Tech voltio al cielo y contemplo dos lunas una que apenas era perceptible opacada por su hermana que se encontraba llena y se veía en tonalidades azules, era hermosa y por unos instantes esa luna regocijo el corazón del joven Tech E. Coyote. Y sin poder controlar ese sentimiento dejo escapar un aullido, provocando la risa de Rev, pero no era una burla sino porque el correcaminos se acordó de que en una confidencia intima Tech le había dicho que el aullido era una forma de llamar al ser amado.

-Aquí- estoy- dijo sonriendo picadamente mientras se ponía a su lado.- no- te- recuerda a- la- luna-holograma- de -tu –habitación, todavía la tienes ¿no?

Mejor no hubiera dicho eso ya que en un instante encendió la ira del coyote, y este lo empujo y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡claro y también me recuerda que cometí el peor error de mi vida contigo!

**Hace unos meses en Acmetropolis, en la habitación de Tech E. Coyote:**

-aaaah… Rev… si… aaaah… te amo… soy tuyo… aaah… shiiii… aaah…shiii

-¿te gusta como… aaaaah… te estoy haciendo el amor?

- Mas… mas… no pares … sigue… aaaah…aaaaah…ah…me enloqueces…

-tu también me pusiste loco hace rato… aaaah… coyotito lindo… eres ardiente… aaaaah… shii … te amor tanto…

-Rev… ummm… no me dejes nunca…- lo moraba con sus dulces ojos verde olivo

-Jamás… aaaah… shiiiiiis… aaah…shiiii … seria un idiota… no te dejare…- y comenzó a arremeter con mas fuerza- ¿lo gozas?

-¡Si… aaaaaaaah… si… dale… dale… duro… aaaaah… ahhh… jajajajaja!- dijo Tech perdiendo lo poco que aun le quedaba de cordura.

**Presente:**

-¿Cómo- puedes- llamarlo- error? Para- mi- fue -el -mejor –sexo- que- he- tenido. Me volviste loco dos días, fui feliz.

Tech estaba rojo de la pena, pero eso no menguaba su enojo, y en ese momento le dijo.

-Solo te acuerdas de lo que te conviene… ¿pero ya olvidaste lo que paso el día que regresaron los otros.

-Aaah- si…ya… me acorde…- respondió de forma inusualmente pausada.

**Hace unos meses en Acmetropolis, en la habitación de Tech E. Coyote:**

Después de tener relaciones ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos… abrazados y sonriendo entre sueños… como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más que ellos dos… estaban realmente agotados por tan riguroso desfogue de pasión. Era el día siguiente el resto del grupo regreso después de un viaje a otro planeta… todavía usaban la nave de Optimatus…

-¿donde estarán esos dos? Me sorprende que la sede siga en pie- comento Pato

-¿Doc?...¿Rev? … que raro, ¿seguirán dormidos? si son las 7:00- se pregunto Ace

-Si… están dormidos, escucho sus ronquidos…-afirmo Lexi –pero…

-Tendré que despertar a ese coyote haragán yo mismo – dijo Pato al momento de desaparecer.

Entonces los vio dormidos en la misma cama, desnudos bajo las sabanas y hechos un ovilló, no necesito mas para saber que significaba aquella visión. En un instante regreso al lado de los demás y por su cara de perturbado comenzó a hacer girar la imaginación de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué hay Pato, que viste?

-¡El horror! ¡ me acabo de quedar ciego!

- Pues ahora me llevas contigo- le ordeno Ace

-Bien… pero después no salgas con que no me hubieras traído.

Y en ese instante ambos aparecieron en la habitación de Tech, y lo peor de todo fue que los dos ocupantes de la cama ya habían despertado y habían decidido comenzar la mañana con un poco de sexo rápido. Mejor dicho Tech estaba gozando del cuerpo de Rev, cuando escucho decir a Ace.

-¡Ay caramba!

-¡AAAAAHY!- gritaron la parejita al verse pillados.

-¡QUE ESPANTO SIQUIERA ANTES ESTABAN DORMIDOS! –Exclamo Pato ante el hecho de ver a dos hombres (por llamarlos de alguna manera) teniendo el cuchiploche.

-¡¿QUE HACEN MI HABITACION?- grito Tech, cuyo rostro era un jitomate por lo rojo que estaba, mientras cubría completamente a Rev con las sabanas en un desesperado pero inútil intento de que no lo vieran.

-Nosotros solo venimos a despertarte… ah… si… ¡buenos días Rev!- dijo el pobre de Ace que completamente rojo de la pena.

-Buenos días Ace- contesto el correcaminos completamente abochornado

-bueno ya los viste por ti mismo… yo me largo…- dijo el palmípedo al momento de desaparecer.

-No se preocupen, yo no los juzgó mal… solo es que estoy… sorprendido… ¿desde cuando ustedes…?-pregunto con una sonrisa picarona…

-Apenas- estos- días- que- ustedes- no- estuvieron-pero-te- diré- que- han-sido- de- lo- mejor-de-mi-vida.

-¡Rev! Me estoy sonrojando…

-Te-ves-lindo-así-de-rojo.

-Creo que no necesitaba esa imagen mental- dijo Ace mientras sentía el calor en el ambiente- uuuf … soy yo o hace calor aquí…no se preocupen esto se queda aquí entre nosotros… bueno creo que Lexi tambien debe saber de esto…

Lexi se estava poniendo roja como un tomate ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Blam…runm…estar roja…¿Qué pasar?

-¡no preguntes!- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro.

Ace continuo- pero no se preocupen nadie fuera de la sede se enterara de esto.

-Gracias- Ace- no –sabría- que- decirle- a- mi- familia-sobretodo ya conoces a mi papá .

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto el coyote molesto- ¿acaso quieres que sea un secreto?

-Bueno-si-porque-no-estoy-preparado-todavia-para-que-mis-padres-se-enteren-de-lo-nuestro.

-Te avergüenzas

-No-no-pienses- eso- yo- no- me –avergüenzo- de- lo- que -paso –entre- nosotros- pero tu- sabes- como- es- Papá –sobre- los- coyotes…

-¡Te doy vergüenza… esa es la verdad!

-Tech-no-me-estas-escuchando-estoy-diciendo-que-hay- que- llevar- las- cosas -con –calma. No –tiene-que-saberlo-todo-el-planeta.

-Para mi eso es importante Rev, yo no me niego, todos sabían que yo soy gay cuando comenzamos como equipo, con tu actitud solo me demuestras que eres como todos los hombres de mi vida, y eso no lo voy a soportar…

-Pero-Tech-solo-estoy-tratando-de-evitarte-malos-ratos.

-¡LARGO DE MI CUARTO!-

En ese instante comenzaron a volar varios artefactos metálicos, corriendo a Rev y Ace .

-Tech-por favor-déjame-entrar…necesito-mi-traje-estoy-en-pelotas.

Tech abrió la puerta.

-Amor-sabia-que-entrarías-en-razón- pero en ese momento salio disparado el traje de Rev y la puerta se cerro de golpe.

-Creo que tendrás que vestirte aquí- le dijo Ace mientras trataba de ver a otro lado.

**Presente:**

-Vamos- Tech- ¿durante- cuanto- tiempo- piensas- estar- enfadado- conmigo? No entiendo- porque- estas- furioso, ¿Qué- importa- que- mis- padres- no- se- enteren?

-El hecho de que tu familia no lo sepa es como si no te comprometieras a estar a mi lado, lo que yo busco en mi pareja es alguien que este dispuesto a compartir conmigo los buenos y malos momentos, y tu no eres esa persona ya que prefieres negarte a aceptar que eres gay y que estuvimos juntos.

-quieres- que- diga- eso? ¡YO –REV- RUNNER –DIGO- QUE- AMO- A- TECH- E. COYOTE- , QUE- CON -EL –PASE- LOS- MOMENTOS- MAS- FELICES- DE –MI- VIDA- EN –SUS- BRAZOS,- QUE- CON –EL- TUVE- UN –SEXO- DE –LO- MEJOR- Y- QUE- NO- COCIBO- LA- VIDA- SIN- EL! Aaaaaah….aaaah…aaaaah

-Eso no cuenta. Solo gritaste eso porque no hay nadie que le pueda decir a tus padres lo que gritaste, yo ya me cansé de esto, déjame en paz .

Tech entro a la nave y cuando estuvo seguro de que Rev no lo veria, comenzo a llorar, como aquella vez después de arrojarle su traje y cerrar la puerta de golpe, porque realmente amaba a Rev pero no podía dar marcha atrás, no deseaba ceder ante el de esa forma, o tendrá que ceder siempre. Entro al a enfermeria de la nave y encontro en el mismo luigar en que lo habia dejado aquella sustancia que en esos momentos asemejaba a una pasta a manipularla y a inalar sus vapores di darce cuenta. Sus pupilas comensaron a dilatarce de nuevo… y comenzo a acalorarce…

-Aaaah… ah… tengo calor …-dijo mientras comensaba a quitarce su traje, dejando al descubierto su lustroso pelaje pardo aunque todavía conservando la ropa interior- todavía tengo calor… Ace estoy ardiendo… - y antes de que pudiese darce cuenta tomo entre sus garras la muestra y comenzo a manipularla con sus manos, y comenzo a lamer las puntas de sus dedos ingiriendo aquella extraña pasta. Las sensaciones aumentaron, a medida que la sustancia llegaba a su torrente sanguineo, deseaba mas de aquello y comenzo a desnudarce y autoacariciarce –estoy ardiendo tal vez como tu estas ardiendo en estos momentos… me siento tan bien… ummm ¬ _¬

En otro lado Ace esta abrazando a un angustiado Pato que no sabe si resistir o dejarce disfrutar.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas finales:**

_el proximo capitulo se esplicara el porque de todo esto y sobretodo habra mas accion... esten al pendiente._


	3. Chapter 3

****

-Vamos Pato…déjate querer…ummm…tus plumas se sienten tan suaves aun erizadas… me gustan… jajá jajá- estaba susurrándole al oído mientras restregaba su mejilla en su cuello aspirando el aroma de el palmípedo con profundas inhalaciones.- quiero que lo pasemos bien… umm… umm…

Y de forma sutil comenzó a lamer el orificio que protegía el tímpano de Pato, provocando que erizara todo su plumaje, en verdad estaba fuera de sus cabales. Ace comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero con sus manos sin dejar de sostenerlo con esa firmeza tan viril. Pato podía sentir estas caricias suaves y estimulantes para sus sentidos, su cuerpo deseaba mas de eso y comenzó a entrar en calores a consecuencia de ello.

-Ah… aah… no…- decía mientras sus pupilas se volvían a dilatar- ¿Qué estoy… aaah …haciendo?- dijo momentos antes de comenzar a lamer el brazo que lo sujetaba de los hombros.- Ahh… no…

-Vamos, vamos … yo se que quieres… umm… shiiiish… no te resistas.

Después de decir esto, Ace voltio a Pato para besar y láser su cuello y su pecho… haciendo que a este le comenzara a hervir la sangre a medida que lo hacia. En verdad Pato Peligro estaba sufriendo por tener que luchar contra ello… no podía comprender lo que les estaba sucediendo a ambos. En lo profundo de su mente sabia que esta conducta no le era natural, que ellos no eran así, podía escuchar a Ace diciendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras en su cabeza. "sabes ya comprendí la razón por la que nos aislaron, el fruto… es algún tipo de afrodisíaco…" y en ese instante recobro el control.

-No…no…no…¡NOOOOOOO! ….¡CON UN HOMBRE JAMAS!- grito al momento de esfumarse. Solo para reaparecer y caer a escasos tres metros del conejo, estaba tan confundido y asustado que sus patas no le respondían. Ace sonrió y se le fue acercando -¡AL…JATE DE MI… NO TE ACERQUES… LARGO!…- gritaba mientas pataleaba desesperado y se arrastraba… pero Ace se hinco y lo sujeto de los hombros. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del palmípedo volvía a estremecerse con el tacto de sus manos, mientras que este clavaba su mirada en la suya.

Ace se sentía embelesado por esos ojos azul turquesa, que a medida que contemplaban los suyos mostraban más disposición de entrega.

-Me gustan tus ojos…- dijo mientras le mandaba una calida sonrisa- son tan limpios… raro considerando que son tuyos… pato mañoso.

-lo mismo diría de los tuyos, quien te viera con esa cara de no rompo un plato,- dijo Pato frustrado tratando de alejarlo de su lado (inútilmente) – si todos te vieran en estos momentos…(gruuuurg)- justo ahí Ace lo obliga a recostarse en el suelo, para posteriormente colocársele encima, se lamió sutilmente los labios, Pato se resistía pero era igualmente inútil ya que no lograba quitarse de encima al conejo, quien termino sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos. Obligándole a contemplar su rostro que le trasmitía una sonrisa tan sensual.

-Ya no te resistas… estas igual que yo… tan excitado que marea… tanto que es divertido… ummm… me siento ebrio y tu te sientes igual… no lo niegues mas… quiero hacerlo hasta que quedemos exhaustos…- le dijo Ace en el tono mas sincero que jamás había escuchado…

Nadie le había dicho en su vida que lo deseara, mucho menos tan desesperadamente… "quiero hacerlo hasta que quedemos exhaustos", estas palabras lo encendieron al grado de provocarle una hemorragia nasal , mientras sonreía nerviosamente, si al menos Zadavia le hubiera dicho esas palabras y no Ace, de seguro que para esas horas ya estarían haciendo el amor hasta caer rendidos, pero el hecho de que se tratase de él lo horrorizaba al grado de luchar contra esa embriaguez todo lo que le fuera posible, justo en eso estaba cuando noto que Ace se disponía a besarlo, temiendo que si llegaba a consumar el acto, perdería lo poco de cordura que le quedaba y el mismo terminaría ofreciéndose para ser tomado por el líder del equipo, busco lo mas rápido que pudo un lugar para teletrasportarce, y encontró uno que le era personalmente benéfico. Ace cayo de bruces al esfumarse su compañero. Se sobo la nariz y volteando a todos lados, pregunto susurrando…

-¿Ah donde se fue?...

Se incorporo y siguió inspeccionando, parecía que esta vez Pato había abandonado la habitación, cuando noto súbitamente una figura distorsionada en el interior de la cascada que usaron momentos antes como ducha, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar , de esta salio disparada una ráfaga de agua, mientras se escuchaba el grito de batalla de Pato Peligro- ¡AQUA DELSA!- el agua lo golpeo de lleno mientras que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, de haber usado su visión lo único que habría logrado era hacer que agua hirviendo lo golpease de frente. Pato lo golpeaba despiadadamente, no dejándolo ponerse de pie mientras que Ace ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Has tenido suficiente? ¡Pervertido!

-Ya detente…- dijo Ace mientras escurría

-¿ya te enfriaste, mañoso?

-Clof…Clof…

Pato abandono por unos momentos su cubil de agua para acercarse a su irreconocible líder, podía sentir que si bien se sentía alterado, el agua fría le había templado los nervios. Esperaba que eso le hubiera servido a Ace también, pero solo sirvió para darse cuenta de que se necesitaría mas que una ducha helada para enfriarle los ánimos a un conejo excitado por una bomba de afrodisíacos alienígenas, ya que ahora Ace se había recostado en el suelo y comenzaba a acariciarse su pecho mientras le veia dulcemente…

-¿Te gusta mi cuerpo mojado?- dijo en un tono dulce y con fingida inocencia.

Pato se puso rojo, no sabia si de vergüenza o de enojo, o porque le había comenzado a hervir la sangre porque le excitase lo que veía, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar…

-¡TEN DIGNIDAD, SE SUPONE QUE ERES EL LIDER DE LOS LOONATICS!

Ace siguió sonriendo mientras seguía con esa actitud pasiva-agresiva. Se coloco boca abajo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y colocaba su barbilla sobre ellos, como tomando una actitud mas propio de una fémina, esto sacaba de quicio a Pato.

-Ummmm… ¿no te gusto?- dijo mientras le acariciaba con su pie una de las patas palmípedas.

-Saquese que… de plano estas enfermo…

-Jujujujuju…miau…

-Y estoy temiendo que te dañaste el cerebro… aunque creo que me conviene…

-¿Ummm?

-Si, estas incapacitado, no podrás seguir siendo el líder del equipo, así que solo queda una opción…

-¡Si…Lexi… porque estas mas enfermo que yo si piensas que te permitiré ser el líder…!- dijo Ace incorporándose y abandonando su guerra psicológica.

Justo en eso, entro la reina Athena, viendo a los dos loonatics desnudos parados uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, no tardaron mucho en notar su presencia, y cuando ambos clavaron sus miradas en ella, simplemente sonrió y les dijo:

-Veo que ya comenzaron a disfrutar de los efectos de la fruta Sexua…

-Ah… es usted… responda… ¿Qué le hizo esa fruta al cerebro del conejo?

-veo que todavía te resistes… es normal es tu primera vez…

-¡NADA DE PRIMERA VEZ… NO VA A OCURRIR NADA!- exclamo molesto

Athena se le acerco a Ace y le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla para poder apreciar el estado dilatado de sus pupilas, sonrió por unos momentos. Para después decirle…

-Veo que tu ya la estas pasando bien…¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero después cambio su expresión por una mas seria- pero Pato tiene un punto… es momento de que nos explique una o dos cosas…por mas potente que sea un afrodisíaco, este no cambia tu orientación sexual… ¿Qué es esa cosa?

- Merecen una explicación… se los debo… aunque es un poco bochornoso hablar de nuestras necesidades con seres de otras especies. La sexua es una fruta que las apocazonas usamos para poder tener idilio entre nosotras…

-Lo sabia…tienen orgías léxicas…

El comentario fuera de lugar de Pato incomodo a la reina alíen, mientras que se ponía roja, Ace lo recrimino.

-Y a mi me dijiste enfermo…-y después se refirió a Athena -veo que ustedes a pesar de su adelantos en concepto de civilidad siguen teniendo algo en común con nosotros…

-Desgraciadamente no hemos podido erradicar las necesidades sexuales, por mas que nuestra cultura a evolucionado, por eso creamos la fruta sexua, nosotras somos lo que ustedes defines como heterosexuales, la fruta nos ayuda a poder disfrutar de nuestra compañía y compasión en el acto sexual, no podemos funcionar de forma mecanizado automatizada, necesitamos compenetración como el acto en si…- de sus ojos fluía un sutil brillo, como si recordara alguna dulce vivencia. Ella tenia sus secretos, los cuales no planeaba tener que compartir innecesariamente…y menos a seres a los que consideraba primitivos y salvajes…

-La razon de que los haya aislado del resto de su grupo fue porque no sabemos que efectos tengan en dos hombres... claculamos en una ocacion que posiblemente los efectos se verian potencializados por la testosterona, incluso podrian sufrir de episodios de perdida del razocinio por la sobreestimulacion de sus cerebros. El peor escenario seria que el resto de los mienbros de su grupo fuese afectado de alguna forma por las frehormonas que salen en estos momentos de sus pieles, yo no deseaba que Lexi viera eso. No podra esplicarle si viera a dos de sus compañeros comportarce como animales en selo frente a ella... oh por nuestros antepasados... menos todo el grupo...-Concluyo con cierto pudor afectado por porrumpir tales palabras, era en verdad incomodo para ella ya que nunca habia tenido una combersacion tan extenza con un miebro del sexo opuesto. Ace la contemplo por unos momentos mientras sentía como su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal, y su mente volvía a coordinarse, pero aun sentía ese estado de euforia, de libertad repentina. Comprendió que estaba desnudo frente a una mujer, y no le importo. Conceptos como el pudor habían perdido querencia en su mente, le eran absurdos e innecesarios, pudo notar que su cuerpo en efecto reaccionaba a cualquier estimulo, eso era formidable. Athena, en un aparente gesto de amabilidad, comenzó a acariciarle sus las orejas con las yemas de sus finos dedos, como sabiendo algo que ambos loonatics inoraban hasta esos momentos. Una sensación electrizante le cruzo todo su cuerpo, estimulándolo de tales formas, que por un instante creyó morirse de placer ante solo los delicados roces de esta exótica dama. Antes de que pudiese notarlo, su cuerpo se había doblado y se encontraba de bruces, mientras que su corazón volvía a bombear con ímpetu su sangre para que esta llegara a cada minúsculo rincón de su sistema, su cordura se había esfumado ante aquel deleite… el hecho de encontrarse posteriormente tendido no lo libro de esta sesión de caricias, ya que la reina alienígena se hincó para tener una posición mas cómoda para su espalda, y continuo su labor… sonriendo ante las reacciones del conejo…

-Aaaaaah…jajajajaja…aaaah…slruuurg-Ace pasó su lengua entre sus labios, demostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba de esto. Pato los vio con el seño fruncido en muestra de desaprobación, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba a otro lado para no tener que ver tan deprimente ( a su opinión ) espectáculo.

- En verdad te volviste loco, que pena me das,- dijo molesto- ¿no te da vergüenza dejar que ella tome el control? – su enojo se incrementro al percatarce de que era innorado por Athena y Ace.

Repentinamente Athena seso de acariciarlo, lo cual no parecio complacer al conejo en lo mas minimo, la miro suplicante, ella se lebanto y se cruzo de brazos mientras lo contempla. Retrocede unos pasos alejandoce de el, entonces Ace comenzo a arrastrarce a sus pies, cual si hubiese olvidado como sostenerse en pie.

- Mas… aah…aah… soy feliz… si me mimas… aah- le suplicaba mientras la sujetava del tobillo.

-No- dijo friamente  
-No seas mala…- suplicaba como si en verdad estuviera sufriendo por la abstinencia- mímame por favor…estoy ardiendo…

-Dile a tu compañero que lo haga…

- No,no,no… ni lo pienses… ni me mires , ni nada , yo no voy a seguirles el juego.

-Pato…-comenzó a arrastrarse en su dirección- acaríciame… te lo suplico…

Ace se levanto trato de caminar, se tambaleaba como si se encontrara en efecto ebrio, incluso su habla estaba alterada, y se dirigio a donde se encontraba su plumífero compañero…

-por…favor… aah… - en ese instante cayo de bruces…

-Ace…- la reacción de pato fue inexplicable para si mismo, se traslado automáticamente al lado de su compañero, lo sujeto de los hombros para incorporarlo, y cuando lo hubo tenido a la misma altura de su rostro, le reprendió – Ace tienes que reaccionar, no puedes comportarte así … Ace reacciona…

- Acariciame… te doy lo que quieras… la espada guadiana, el liderasgo de los loonatics… solo acariciame…

-¿hablas en serio?

-Lo que quieras… solo mimame…

Pato noto por primera vez lo dilatado de sus puplilas, incluso era mas que evidente que Ace habia perdido la razon , y por unos momentos eso fue tentador el aprobecharce de la devilidad de su compañero, pero algo que no pudo explicarce obro sin que el pudiera evitarlo, no deseo aprobecharce… por muy benefico que eso le resultara, no queria hacerlo.

-Ace, tienes que volver a tus cabales, por mucho que lamente esto lo dire: eres nuestro lider, no puedes dejar que esto te derrumbe asi de facil.

-Pato…-comenzo a tratar de acariciar el cuerpo de Pato nuevamente- nececito de tus caricias.

-Dejame tranquilo, no voy a hacelo, dejame ya- y se teletraporto a otro sitio, a unos centímetros de la reina Athena.

Ace al darce cuenta de esto se levanto y salto a los brazos de Pato, quien seguia en su actitud de resistir a Ace,- ¿Como puedes perder la razon de esta forma? yo jamas dejaria que una mujer me hiciera eso- y en eso estaba cuando Athena comenso a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda del palmípedo, y al igual que Ace se doblaron sus rodillas y termino tendido en el suelo.

-soy tuyo…aah… aah…- exclamaba a medida que las caricias lo estimulaban de mil formas posibles. No tardo mucho para que se recostara sobre el regazo de la bella apocazona, mientras reía…

-No es justo…-se lamentaba Ace mientras contemplaba como Pato revivia lo que el deseaba tanto, y estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria infantil- yo…yo quiero que me toques a mi no a él.

En ese instante la reina sonrió, recomenzó lo que interrumpió con Ace, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que los tres se encontraran en el suelo, ambos loonatics con su cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de la bella anfitriona, gozando de aquel hechizo en sus mentes.

-Ace… mori y estoy en el cielo…aaah… aaah…jaja- decia Pato mientras que Athena le acariciaba el vientre- me derrito en tus manos… aah

-Si…aaah…sigue… jajaja… me encanta esto…jajajajajaja.- decia Ace mientras seguia en aquel estado de enajenación.  
-Van a ser niños buenos ¿no es así?-Les dijo con una voz tan dulce q1ue los hacia enloqueser de tan solo escucharla, mientras los tomaba del rostro a ambos, eran como dos mininos deseosos de atencion... incluso sus respiraciones se asemejaban a ronroneos que expresaban ese gozo que experimentavan ante sus caricias.- juegen ahora entre ustedes nenes

**Notas finales:**

_**perdonen si esta conclusion del capitulo es extraña. Pienso que si no comprendieron explicarme ahora, Athena no pretende un trio con nuestros protagonistas, ella solo esta midiendo que tan afectados fueron por la fruta sexua, y que tan potencializados fueron sus efectos en dos hombres.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Muy bien… ahora conejo… ponte a delinear donde te señale…-dijo Pato en tono dominante.

-Vamos PATO, somos dos adultos, este es un comportamiento infantil, ¿no crees?

-Ya escuchaste a Athena, solo si permanecemos alejados a tres metros, no nos volveremos locos… ¡ahora a marcar ya!

20 MINUTOS ANTES:

-Ya me escucharon… anden quiero verlos-fue como una orden, ambos comenzaron a retozar… acariciándose lascivamente…era como si todo lo que hubiesen conocido sobre el placer físico no significara nada a comparación de esta nueva experiencia… pecaminosa o hasta enfermiza para algunas mentalidades… pero para ellos era exótica y deliciosa , Ace solo deseaba en esos momentos ser dominado por esta embriaguez, lo que él fue antes de la alteración de su mente no le importaba, solo quería vivir el momento, tener el sexo más salvaje posible… tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado con alguien… lo anhelaba mas que al cualquier cosa…

-Pato…aah… quiero que lo hagamos… - dijo mientras lamia en dirección a la entrepierna de Pato.

- Es… aaah…aah…Espera… -Pato pudo sentir cono era estimulado por la calidez de la lengua del conejo… estaba tendido sobre su espalda viendo al techo… sintiendo que enloquecía de placer con cada hábil lamida de su compañero… su cuerpo reclamaba el placer a gritos… es su cabeza se repetía aquella escena tan sensual que le indico que todo andaba mal en un principio… -Ace… aaah…- su columna se había arqueado al momento de sentir aquella formidable lamida en su intimidad… y justo esa acción le permitió ver el rostro de la reina alíen, observadora de el espectáculo que estaban dando… "ella solo está ahí… viéndonos como si no fuéramos más que conejillos de indias de un experimento pervertido…" ver en ella una sonrisa de maliciosa curiosidad provoco que en Pato Peligro se encendiera su orgullo… no sería el entretenimiento de esa bruja… y en ese momento se esfumo como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones… pero en esa ocasión no reapareció en aquella estancia sino en el exterior… sus piernas le fallaron a causa del mareo por su estado anímico, solo sabía que ya había oscurecido en aquel remoto planeta… y que seguramente se encontraba en lo que podía ser uno de los incontables huertos de las apocazonas, se apoyo en un árbol sin percatarse que en este se encontraba apoyado un varón apocazon .

-Creo que estoy lo suficiente lejos de ellos… - pero en ese instante solo pudo sentir como la creatura lo sujetaba con sus vainas y comenzaba a enredarse a su alrededor- ¡Suéltame maldita ensalada, si no me sueltas te hare al vapor!¡AAAaah… aaah!- pudo sentir como esta criatura buscaba estimular sus zonas erógenas, y no era el único, el lugar estaba infestado por estos seres, y ante haber comprendido que su honra estaba en peligro de ser ultrajada, uso toda la concentración que las inusuales circunstancias le permitieron para regresar… y reapareció en los brazos de quien menos deseaba.

-Baya miren quien volvió… sigues oliendo bien aunque… ¿estuviste echado en una ensalada?

-Cállate que no estoy de humor… -dijo al momento de empujarlo a un lado-casi me viola un vegetal allá afuera…

-Sí, esa es una de las razones por las que los aislé, cualquier macho sin importar la especie entrara en frenesí sexual por las feromonas en sus cuerpos… pero que raro… ¿porque tú sigues resistiéndote?… algo no concuerda con nuestros cálculos… tendré que retirarme…

Pato se arrojo a los pies de la reina.

-No, no, quédate reinita por favor… el conejo parece controlarse cuando tu estas, al menos que lo acaricies… eso no importa… solo quédate… no estaré a salvo con ese loco pervertido…

Ella le desagradaba en extremo esos actos de humillación, y con cierto enfado le dijo…

-Si tanto te preocupa solo mantenlo a tres metros de distancia será suficiente para que no perciban la feromona… y si me disculpan… me voy…

PRESENTE…

-Vamos, ni que pensara violarte mientras duermes.-dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras se acomodaba sus largas orejas sobre uno de sus hombros, lo cual acentuaba su apariencia andrógina.

-Pues yo no confió… así que recuerda… no cruses esa línea que marcaste con tu mirada laser… o recibirás uno de mis huevos justo en pleno rostro.

-Bien, bien… aunque quiero saber una cosa… en el fondo… ¿tú no sientes lo mismo que yo?

-No… ahora duérmete-dijo pato mientras se acomodaba para dormir aunque fuese un poco.

-Mentiroso…jajaja

Paso un rato, Ace parecía haber logrado conciliar el sueño fácilmente… pero Pato tenía problemas… su mente no se podía desconectar de lo que ocurría… voltio para ver al conejo durmiendo tranquila y despreocupadamente… su rostro le parecía en esos momentos tan sereno y delicado, pero lo que lo sumió en una profunda ensoñación fueron sus labios…

"¡¿Que estas mirando?"- lo escuchaba tan claramente como en aquel entonces… fue cuando se encontraron por primera vez con estas alienígenas… para evadirlas ellos habían tomado prestadas la ropa de Lexi , su maquillaje y zapatos… ponerse aquello le era denigrante… incluso esta propuesta de Ace le parecía un claro indicio de depravación sexual, en ese momento lo miro de reojo, el ya se había puesto el vestido y estaba sacando algo de una pequeña bolsita, entonces lo vio completamente… era un rímel con el cual comenzó a enmascarar sus pestañas, sus parpados ya tenían esa delicada capa de sombra azul, Pato estaba sorprendido ante descubrir que los rasgos de Ace eran tan delicados… al grado de que si no fuese por su complexión, podía pasar por una bella mujer, pero lo que le provoco una inquietante sensación fue ver como se definía con ese sensual color rojo sus labios… podía ver la coquetería y sensualidad de una chica a medida que sus labios se tornaban tan sensuales y deseables… "si tan solo no fueras un hombre"… pensaba para sí… era solo lápiz labial… pero era la escena mas erótica que había visto… una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el conejo al ver con alguna extraña satisfacción que su trabajo de embellecer su rostro había resultado satisfactorio, entonces Ace noto que era detenidamente observado y le pregunto…-¡¿Que estas mirando?- entonces Pato no supo que decir, por lo cual solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- Ahh… ¡¿no tienes que decir algo?- esta pregunta enfado a Ace quien no tardo mucho en hacerlo a un lado y decirle… -Si… como mujer estas espantoso… - Peligro no supo porque pero esa palabras parecieron herirlo en su autoestima, su reacción fue tal vez algo obvia, regreso el insulto…-Mira quién habla conejín… si yo estoy espantoso… pues tu estas peor, tienes que ponerte esos cocos para aparentar que tienes pechos… aun se nota lo plano que estas…-Ace se le quedo viendo unos minutos… sonrió un poco… tal vez dándose cuenta de lo ridícula de la situación de estar paliando por algo tan ridículo como la apariencia femenina si ambos son hombres, Pato se desconcertó un poco al notar esta reacción… y lo único que pudo pensar en responder fue otra pregunta idiota –Dime … ¿eres algún tipo de pervertido que le gusta vestirse de mujer?- en ese momento Ace frunció la boca, haciendo accidentalmente que sus labios se vieran más abultados y por lo tanto más sensuales, y entonces dijo.-Para tu información yo era un doble de cine antes de ser loonatic, en ocasiones me vi obligado a ser el doble de chicas en escenas peligrosas… por eso no encuentro dificultad en hacer esto. Ahora deja de divagar y vámonos a buscar a Lex.- Era una situación complicada… ya que jamás pensó ver a Ace y que le gustara lo que estaba viendo… porque le dolía admitirlo pero se sintió atraído por su versión femenina… incluso pensó que con mejor maquillaje y unos lindas curvas seria su tipo de chica…

Ahora él era su tipo de hombre… todo lo que en un momento le resulto desagradable del conejo gris le resultaba atractivo ahora… incluso era el tipo de amante que siempre había anhelado tener entre sus brazos… travieso… juguetón… fogoso e insaciable… pero el punto más importante… que lo deseara precisa y exclusivamente a él… Pato no es considerado el más reflexivo del grupo… en honor a la verdad el jamás medita en sus actos… pero tratándose de temas sexuales él era definitivamente un maestro de la teoría aunque no de la practica… era obvio que la feromona había alterado la personalidad de Ace al grado de que este podía percibir cada una de las necesidades de Pato, eso o de plano Ace es en verdad manipulador… y solo buscaba su propia autosatisfacción, fuera lo que fuera, Pato no podía ser indiferente a esto… solo el verlo frente a él dormido tranquilamente… dibujándose una leve sonrisa en esos labios que lo tenían en blanco… ese embriagante perfume que emanaba de cada uno de los folículos de su pelaje, solo deseaba podes olerlo de nuevo… solo sentirse de nuevo como en ese momento… en que ambos se acariciaban… no… eso no era correcto, dejarse llevar por sus extraños sentimientos… se repetía a si mismo que todo era producto de la fruta… que él no debía centrase en esos sentimientos "raros"… pero no podía evitarlo cuando súbitamente Ace cambio de posición quedando completamente tendido sobre su espalda, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por rendijas jugaban con este cuerpo… era hermoso… "Solo me acercare un poco" pensó el palmípedo al momento de levantarse lentamente de la extraña cama, "solo lo suficiente para oler de nuevo el perfume… solo un poco y me tranquilizare lo suficiente para poder dormir". Con esto en mente se levanto de su exótica cama y camino sigilosamente en dirección a la cama de Ace, trato de ser lo más silencioso posible, pero sentía que a pesar de sus intentos, el sonido de sus patas palmeadas era demasiado ruidoso. Al fin estaba junto a él. Ace se veía tan en paz, profundamente dormido, en ese momento, el pato silvestre no pudo hacer más que quedar hipnotizado por el movimiento de su pecho mientras respiraba, "Su cuerpo es tan sexy, ¿porque nunca lo note antes?"… en ese momento el se dio un bofetón mientras sacudía la cabeza, "Definitivamente estoy enfermo… es obvio que no notara eso porque a mí me gustan las mujeres, las chicas con medidas 91-60-91… no me puede gustar un conejo… por más que su cuerpo parezca tallado en piedra… ¡¿yo pensé en eso? Si lo hice, definitivamente esto fue una mala idea" pero en esos momentos percibió de nuevo ese aroma tan delicioso, era el olor de la piel de Ace, un olor animal, pero que no era asqueroso, al contrario, este aroma le invitaba a seguir disfrutándolo, cerró los ojos y se inclino sobre el conejo poco a poco, mientras sondeaba con su pico el cuerpo del desprevenido conejo, mientras sentía que su corazón se agitaba a cada segundo, mientras que sus ideas se disolvían ante el deseo que esto le estaba despertando, pero sin saberlo, Ace sonreía mientras entreabría los ojos. Cuando la cabeza de Pato estuvo sobre el pecho de Ace, este en un rápido movimiento lo apreso con sus delgados pero firmes brazos.

-¡Lo sabía, sientes lo mismo que yo, me deseas tanto como yo!- Grito triunfante mientras estrechaba la cabeza de pato contra sus pectorales.

-¡No es verdad, yo solo… es que la verdad…!- Pato no sabía que mas decir, esto fue definitivamente sorpresivo.- ¡está bien, lo admito! ¡¿Contento? Mmmmm?- en ese momento recibió un apasionado beso, y por unos momentos lucho contra él, pero al final, termino rendido ante este beso, entregándose a esta ardiente demostración de intimidad, olvidando un poco como respirar.

-La verdad es que si estoy feliz… ¿pero porque todo ese teatro?

-Porque… la verdad es que no quería ser parte del experimento sexual de esa bruja, quería salvar lo que me queda de dignidad.

-Vaya… esa faceta tuya no la conocía…

-Pues para que veas orejón, hay mucho de mí que no conoces.

-Pero eso lo podemos arreglar- dijo mientras con los dedos de su pie jugaba con la entrepierna de él palmípedo.

-Jajajaja- reía nervioso mientras sentía esta invasión a su intimidad, pero en vez de enfadarse, esto lo excitaba, era tan agradable la disposición de Ace para estos juegos.-supongo que esto significa que vamos a hacerlo, ya que ninguno de los dos estará tranquilo.

-Jajajaja- rio el conejo mientras lo veía anhelante, su actitud lo decía todo.

-Pero tu entiendes que tu y yo no somos esto… yo al menos estoy seguro de no ser esto… a mí me gustan la mujeres, yo veía porno desde los catorce, y era chico con chica, yo no odio a los Gay, es un universo libre, ¡¿me estas entendiendo?

-Si… pero dime… se que desde hace mucho no tienes este tipo de oportunidades, quiero decir que hace mucho que no estás con una chica.

-¿De qué hablas? Para tu información hay un montón de chicas haciendo fila para estar conmigo.

-Vamos… no juegues con migo… sabes que hemos estado muy ocupados, por lo cual estoy seguro que no has tenido tiempo.

En ese momento Pato se coloco sobre Ace que seguía sentado en la cama sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

-¿Y que me propones que haga?

-Solo que estoy disponible, - dijo en un tono tan suave, tan seductor- no pido un compromiso emocional de ningún tipo, solo quiero divertirme al igual que tu. Descargar esta energía que llevo dentro. Nadie lo sabrá.

-Esto lo usaras como motivo de burla.

-Claro que no… lo que pase entre nosotros se quedara entre nosotros… jamás mencionaremos esto… a nadie, solo será esta noche, pero créeme, que te quedara un grato recuerdo.

Pato se mostro algo indeciso ante esta propuesta, sería un encuentro casual, no habría consecuencias, la idea le resultaba irresistible.

-Es un trato… solo esta vez… nunca se hara mención de esto, esto jamás habrá ocurrido.

-Te doy mi palabra… además tengo tanto que perder como tu… tal vez más que perder si alguien se entera.

Era cierto, si esto se sabía pondría en serio peligro la confianza del equipo en el liderazgo de Ace, el hecho de que no pudiera controlar sus hormonas , que fuera con un hombre o mujer no era lo importante, sino con un miembro del equipo; entonces ¡¿porque arriesgarse, sabiendo que Pato podría usar esto a su favor? La respuesta es simple, la vanidad de Pato no permitiría que esto se supiera.

La respuesta del joven palmípedo fue un ardiente beso, con el cual sellarían este pacto, un pacto entre guerreros, no pudieron ser antes de esto amigos, pero por una noche serán amantes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentario de Pulpomolcagetero:**

_Buenas a todos, aquí haciendo un poco de ejercicio mental, ya que este es un relato que deje hace un buen tiempo, pido disculpas por ello, sobretodo por aquellos que les gusto desde el principio, veré la manera de continuarlo pero ya sin hacerlo tanto de emoción, este relato sigue siendo lemon, así que si habrá cosas que se pasen en el departamento de lo lujurioso, solo dejo claro que este relato es para entretener y no para ofender, es un relato que pensé que se necesitaba en su momento. Tech es mi personaje favorito, al grado de que me ha costado trabajo no centrarme en él en este relato, tal vez si deba considerar ya escribir un Slash sobre él. Bueno, como de costumbre dejo este relato a su consideracion._

** Pulpomolcagetero 14 de Octubre de 2013**

* * *

**EN LA NAVE.**

Tech sentía como su mente se estaba diluyendo, su razón se iba como si fuera un castillo de arena golpeado por el oleaje, mientras un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, ya no es el mismo, no desde que fue contaminado por la pegajosa fruta que olía a Ace, ahora solo había un solo pensamiento, Ace, su cuerpo, su delicioso y buen formado cuerpo, ya no podía pensar, estaba completamente intoxicado por este pensamiento lascivo, ardiente y errático, solo quería un momento a solas con el conejo, un momento para hacer realidad aquellos eróticos anhelos.

-Ace… te deseo a morir… - dice mientras se inca ante la luz de las dos lunas de este salvaje mundo, mientras que su corazón late tan fuerte, está completamente fuera de sí. Su cara esta sucia de la extraña pasta, sus ojos verde oliva tiene las pupilas dilatadas y su cabeza tiembla un poco. – jejejeje aaaah… me siento tan… aaah… - en su cuerpo se producen algunas reacciones propia del libido masculino, esta con apetito, más de lo que ha estado en su vida por algún hombre.

En ese momento se pudo escuchar un aullido feroz, Rev sentía escalofríos de tan solo haber escuchado eso, no era ese sentimiento agradable provocado por el aullido ya conocido, este proyectaba algo escalofriante, como si hubiera algo enfermo en él, algo maligno. Ya conocía aquel aullido que proyectaba emoción, como cuando Tech se sentía el más cool del planeta, el cual hacía sentir regocijo, o ese aullido de amor, pero esto, esto era aterrador.

Fue entonces cuando pudo notar algo caminando enzima del fuselaje de la nave, era una figura esbelta, alta y peluda. La cual caminaba mientras seguía ejecutando los aterradores aullidos, Rev sentía que estaba maravillado por aquella visión de su amado Tech, pero tuvo que reaccionar ante el hecho de ser un comportamiento atípico de su coyote.

-Tech ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí porque estas en cueros?

La única respuesta que recibió fue otro aullido terrorífico, el coyote ni siquiera le prestaba atención, solo existía ese éxtasis causado por la bomba feromonal. Rev puede sentir que un escalofrió desagradable le recorre el cuerpo, decide subir al fuselaje y hablar con él de nuevo. Justo es ese momento percibe el olor asqueroso de hace unas horas… no… era un olor más desagradable aun, como si un olor asqueroso se hubiera mesclado con otro distinto. El resultado era para morirse del asco. Rev salió disparado, corrió al interior de la nave y busco rápido una máscara antigases que tenía una amplia visera que le permitiría ver bien y le puso la correspondiente a Slam, quien estuvo confundido por la reciente aparición de dicha mascara, también busco una frazada y salió corriendo nuevamente en dirección a Tech quien no había tenido tiempo en esos escasos 5 segundos de moverse de sobre el fuselaje de la nave espacial.

-¿Tech porque estás haciendo esto?- fue la pregunta consternada de el correcaminos que seguía sin comprender este comportamiento extraño, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un nuevo aullido que por poco lo dejaba sordo. – Tech me estas asustando – dijo esta vez más lento, al grado de que se escuchaba normal, - Tech… ¿Te metiste algo? – acaba de notar las pupilas dilatadas, las cuales brillan con una siniestra luz roja, efecto de la luz de la luna sobre ellas, el coyote hizo lo mismo que había estado haciendo por cinco minutos, siguió aullando. Era como si deliberadamente ignorara a Rev.

-Tech, por favor dime ¿Qué tienes? – en verdad Rev estaba preocupado, al grado de que lo mejor que se le ocurrió en el momento era que tenía que llevarlo de vuelta a la enfermería. Le coloco la frazada. Lo fue encaminando a través de las alas hasta llegar a una altura apropiada para que descendieran a tierra, Tech no cesó sus aullidos, al contrario, parecían cada momento más intensos y desgarradores. Eran como un canto demencial. Como si el coyote hubiera perdido la razón y solo recordara el aullido a la luna. También podía notar una tenue sonrisa mientras caminaba, a la vez de que estaba sonrojado. Definitivamente algo no marchaba bien aquí. Rev sentía que tenía que seguir caminando, sujetándolo de los hombros cubiertos por la frazada, como si el hecho de soltarlo significara que su coyote amado se derrubiara sin esa protección.

Slam observo confundido como su compañero ayudaba a caminar al otro, quien estaba tan solo cubierto por aquella frazada, no podía evitar estar preocupado.

Rev lo condujo de nuevo al ala médica de la nave, y ahí trato de limpiarlo pero el coyote no se lo permitió, viendo que no tendría éxito en este empeño de limpiar a su querido coyote, lo recostó en una de las literas. Lo que fuera que le estaba ocurriendo al coyote, lo tenía sumido en un estado similar al sonambulismo.

-¿Tech, me escuchas? – pregunto el correcaminos mientras veía como Tech respiraba mas agitado, en ese momento sintió los signos vitales, para después entrar en pánico, el corazón de Tech estaba tan acelerado que fácilmente parecía que iba a explotar. Tal vez lo habría hecho si no fuese por la constante reconstrucción molecular – Esto no es normal en ningún aspecto en lo absoluto seguro que tiene que ver algo la fruta apestosa ya que el huele igual lo más seguro es que si quiero respuestas tendré que ir corriendo a ver a esa reina y preguntarle la verdad sobre esta fruta no me da buena espina que nos haya separado de Ace y Pato.

Slam se le acerca a Rev cuando él se encuentra saliendo de la enfermería.

-Amigo por favor no dejes que Tech salga de la enfermería ya viste que esta como raro y no vaya a pasarle algo, yo voy a ver a la famosa reina para obtener algunas respuestas ya que creo que Tech está así por culpa de esa fruta apestosa. – dijo a esa velocidad acelerada muy propia de él antes de salir corriendo de la nave.

* * *

**EN EL PALACIO DE LA REINA ATHENA.**

Athena estaba cuidando de su invitada, Lexi se encontraba inconsciente hacia un par de horas. Tras un incidente con tres de sus súbditas.

**Horas antes…**

Lexi estaba preocupada, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Ace esa mañana, sabía también que el proceder de la reina era inusual, por no decir algo prepotente. Pero era cierto que Lexi confiaba en Athena, entendía sus razones. Ella tenía que distraerse un poco, asi que decidió salir por su cuenta y ver el medio en que viven estas mujeres, aun seguía sorprendida de la idea de una sociedad puramente feminista, dispuesta a reconstruir todo sin el apoyo de otro sexo. Había momentos en los que ella se pregunto sobre sus circunstancias, como el hecho de que sus hombres ahora son plantas, ella recuerda bien aquella pelea contra Athena, tras acusarla del exterminio del género masculino de su especie, ella le había mostrado a un hombre de su especie, esa primera impresión le había helado la sangre, pero aun así tenía que admitir que las palabras de Athena sobre la felicidad de estos hombres eran profundas y conmovedoras, ellas a pesar de sus errores, amaban a sus hombres. Amarlos si, pero no confiarles el futuro, eso era evidente. "Puedes amarlos, pero no puedes encomendar tu vida a ellos" esa es la mentalidad de estas mujeres.

Lexi continúo su paseo durante unos minutos más hasta que unos murmullos llamaron su atención. Se asomo entre los matorrales de donde provenían, fue entonces cuando lo vio, eran dos mujeres apocazonas, una de ellas le extendía un brazo a su compañera, mientras sonreía dulcemente, su compañera comenzó a oler el brazo mientras que su cuerpo daba algunos giros sensuales. Lexi las miro detenidamente, este comportamiento era algo extraño, como un ritual, ella podía percibir el magnetismo entre ellas, sería como mentir decir que no estaba conmovida por aquello. Esas mujeres estaban teniendo un momento muy intimo, ella decidió retroceder y seguir su camino cuando se topo con otra mujer algo fornida, que llevaba una sesta con fruta de color rojo, similar a las granadas chinas, ella la miro desaprobatoriamente y uso su poder para enredar los pies de Lexi con una enredadera. Lexi se sintió tentada a usar también sus poderes de telequinesis herbolaria, pero justo en ese momento su rostro fue impactado por una de las frutas rojas en la canasta, dejando en el aire una capa de polvo tan fino como el talco.

-Cof, cof, cof…- ella tocio mientras se arrastraba lejos de la mujer, pero ella la sujeto del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla en dirección a donde estaban la mencionada pareja de apocazonas, la mujer en verdad era fuerte ya que levanto a la coneja y la arrojo a los pies de esa pareja.

-Ella ha estado fisgoneando, ningún extraño tiene permitido de eso, este es un acto de amor y comunidad- Exclama la mujer, la pareja mira reprobatoriamente a la coneja, quien trata de limpiarse los ojos que lagrimean.

La cabeza de Lexi da vueltas mientras que la confusión la invade. Era claro que la fruta que le machacaron en el rostro tenía alguna propiedad narcótica. Ya que cuando al fin pudo abrir sus ojos, ella estaba viendo doble.

-Sí. Esto es el colmo, no contentos por estropear nuestro día de Resurrección, ahora ella viene a importunarnos – dijo una de las mujeres, mientras jala las orejas de Lexi para obligarla a mirarle la cara. Por alguna extraña razón, ella comenzó a reírse de esta situación.

-¿Qué es lo que vio nuestra reina en ella? – dijo la otra mujer mientras le descubría el rostro.

Fue cuando las tres la observaron con detenimiento.

-Admito que es linda, pero tiene que recibir un castigo por observarnos sin nuestro permiso.

-¿Qué castigo debe ser ese? – se escucho una voz bastante reconocible por todas las presentes.

-Reina… - dijo algo asustada la mujer que había arrastrado a Lexi, quien estaba empezando a desmallarse por más que resistía al sedante.

- Si, además estoy molesta con este trato a una invitada.

Las tres se sentían muy molestas, ahora estaban siendo regañadas por su reina.

-Ella estaba fisgoneando, no es correcto tampoco de su parte fisgonear. – dijo una tratando de demostrar que se sentía incomoda. Al fin de cuentas, era a ella y a su compañera a las que Lexi había visto en tan íntimo acto.

-Permitan un momento – dijo la reina mientras tomaba dulcemente el rostro de Lexi y le hablaba tan tiernamente como una madre. – Lexi, ¿me oyes?

-¿Athena?... si, si te oigo… - ella luchaba por no perder la conciencia.

-¿Estuviste espiándolas? Lexi…

-Yo… no quería hacerlo… fue un accidente… perdón… perdooo… - Lexi al final perdió el conocimiento.

-Vaya – se quejo una visiblemente molesta.

-Ella se disculpo, no tienen por qué castigarla si a ofrecido una disculpa sincera. – dijo la reina.

-Está bien, yo la perdono, de todos modos no hizo más que ver – dijo una mientras sonreía a la Reina Athena, al fin y al cabo no podía negarle nada a su amada reina, mientras las otras la miraban con una expresión que pudo traducirse como "No seas arrastrada".

Entonces Athena tomo entre sus brazos a la pobre coneja inconsciente y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Yo me encargare de cuidarla por hoy, ustedes sigan con lo suyo.

Ahora las tres sonreían, había algo entre Athena y el resto, una química tal que era imposible que alguien estuviera de corazón en contra de su reina, ella era hermosa, amable, agradable, un encanto de mujer que indiscutiblemente todas amaban. Ellas vieron como su reina se llevaba a la coneja en brazos. No podían negar que era excitante ver eso, tanto que todas fantasearon por un momento con ser alguna de ellas en el lugar de la conejita rubia.

-Que envidia… - se quejo la fornida, mientras las otras dos no hacían más que asentir.

No tardaron mucho en seguir con lo que habían interrumpido momentos antes después de que superaron la molestia de unos momentos antes.

* * *

**En el presente:**

Athena estaba sentada al lado de Lexi, quien dormía tranquilamente en la cama, le había desnudado de su uniforme, solo dejándola con su ropa interior, deseaba que estuviera cómoda. La reina alienígena la miraba con una dulzura mientras le acariciaba el cabello, enredando con sus delgados dedos sus dorados cabellos, mientras sentía como ella respiraba tranquila. En un momento ella pensó en llevarla a su nave, pero lo reconsidero al percatarse de que Lexi estaría indefensa a merced de tres hombres. Athena había concluido que Lexi debía ser muy fuerte para mantenerlos a raya la mayor parte del tiempo, los hombre (según su experiencia) parecen solo respetar la fuerza física, por lo tanto, no podía confiar que Lexi estuviera a salvo con ellos.

-Estas a salvo conmigo, te llevare en la mañana, cuando hayas despertado completamente.

-¿Mamí? ¿Eres tú?- Lexi pareció despertar un poco, pero no abrió completamente los ojos.

-Shssss cariño, duerme, mañana hablamos- la tranquilizo un poco.

-Te quiero mamí… mmm.

Athena sonrió un poco mientras veía una esfera en el centro, era una clase de proyector, en la habitación donde estaban el conejo y el pato había una planta que podía trasmitir ondas de luz a otras partes, como un circuito de vigilancia. Tenia que cerciorarse de que las cosas estaban en orden. En ese momento se activo otra que estaba en el perímetro del palacio, en el jardín donde los hombres estaban sembrados. Vio algo que corría veloz. No pudo reconocer que era aquello, solo cuando se detuvo en la entrada pudo ver que se trataba del correcaminos. Entonces hizo lo que cualquier persona en su posición podría hacer, llamo a seguridad. Con ayuda de su poder sobre las plantas, contacto a una de sus guardias.

-Eifone, te necesito- murmuro en la mente de una enorme y musculosa Apocazona, ella desperto.

-Si mi reina, en que puedo serle útil- pregunto la mujer en su mente.

-En la entrada hay un hombre (lo cual entiende ella como un intruso) quiero que lo despaches por esta noche, no lo pongas en un capullo, solo déjalo dormido y llévalo de regreso a su nave.

-Como ordene- dijo preparándose para abrir la puerta- a través de la rendija, pudo apreciar que se trataba de un pájaro - ¿que buscas?

-Disculpa soy amigo de Lexi se que es muy tarde pero necesito hablar con mis amigos ellos fueron traídos aquí también no hemos sabido nada de Lexi aunque ella dijo que no había problema pues si necesito saber que ella esta bien - Rev no pensaba mencionar nada de lo que le ocurría a Tech, no quería arriesgarse a alertar a las apocazonas de lo que sabia. Pero no considero que tener una mascara anti gas podria ser suficientemente alarmante para la guardia, por lo menos eso la hizo desistir de usar su flos gaseadora.

La mujer lo miro con cara de perro guardián, de arriba a abajo y se preparaba para usar su flor gaseadora como se le había ordenado cuando noto que uno de los hombres planta se estaba estirando, era curioso, estos habían estado algo inquietos esta noche, posiblemente a consecuencia de lo que habia estado pasando dentro del palacio en las ultimas horas.

-Todos están dormidos ya, regresa en la mañana- dijo con un tono que parecia el de una secretaria corriendo a alguien, a Rev no pareció nada agradable esta actitud.

-No puedo es urgente tengo que verlos ahora a los tres y saber que están bien - dijo muy resuelto a pasar.

-Ningun forastero puede entrar.

-Pero mis amigos están dentro no puedes decirme ahora que esta prohibido - dijo con una sonrisa en el pico.

-Insolente, si no has sido invitado por la reina no puedes entrar.

-Entonces diles a ellos que salgan a hablar conmigo si yo no puedo entrar ellos al menos podrán salir.

Eifone comprendió porque era mejor que los hombres fueran plantas, era mejor que estar discutiendo con salio y trato de atacar a Rev con unas enredaderas adheridas a su traje, pero fallo en cada intento de golpear al loonatic, quien encontró su oportunidad para entrar y cerrar la puerta dejándola afuera.

Los ojos de la apocazona brillaron, ante el enojo de quedar atrapada afuera.

Rev estaba también en un aprieto, pensaba como podría entrar en aquel lugar sin tener que recurrir a la violencia, en el fondo no consideraba correcto usar su poder contra ellas, primero, no había evidencia de alguna actividad hostil aun (ya habían topado con todo un organismo dedicado a la defensa de culturas aisladas, si los loonatics hacían algo que pudiera perjudicar a las apocazonas, les caerían con todo un ejercito de abogados), segundo y mas importante, sentiría culpa, no le gustaba usar su poder contra alguien que no sintiera que pudiera defenderse. La situación con Tech parecía andar mal, pero no al grado de mandar a volar sus principios. Pero ahora tendria que encontrar la forma de salir sin recurrir a la violencia y eso seria mas problemático.

Su GPS detecto la presencia de Lexi, dormida en una cama en un piso superior y la presencia de Ace Bunny y Pato Peligro en ese mismo piso. Algo extraño parecía ocurrir y se dirigió en direccion a donde se encontraban ellos, entro en una habitación y su asombro fue mayúsculo.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, - Peligro gemia con tanto placer mientras Ace acariciaba de una forma bastante dedicada su hombría. Mientras hacia esto, el conejo lamia la espalda de su compañero con un voraz apetito, acomodándose para disfrutar de ese cuerpo, pero en ese momento noto al correcaminos y paro. - ¿Ahora que, ya cuando me decido te detienes?- Se quejo Peligro mientras miraba hacia el rostro de Ace, para después descubrir que habían sido interrumpidos por Rev.

Rev los miraba a través de su mascara antigas, la cual se empaño un poco por el repentino acaloramiento de su cuerpo ante lo que había visto. Pero lo que le habia puesto mas nervioso no fue encontrarlos asi, ni la molestia en la cara del pato, sino que Ace Bunny le sonrió mientras parecía invitarle a unirse a aquello con sus primorosos ojos azules. Ace se levanto y camino hacia Rev, no quitando la mirada de sus ojos y antes de que Rev pudiera decir algo, el conejo intento quitarle la mascara, de no ser por su ultra velocidad lo habría logrado seguramente.

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**Bueno, este es el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus comentarios, disculpen la demora y seguire publicando mas capitulos, solo que tengo que encontrar tiempo entre mi trabajo y mis actividades como escritora.

**Los estaré vigilando XD**


End file.
